Wolf in Sheep's Clothing
by Gimme-Chan
Summary: TFP/Crackiness/Yandere AU.   Breakdown befriends a sleek handsome mech who has started to frequent the bar he frequents, completely unaware he's the object of the handsome mech's deranged obsession.
1. Chapter 1

TFP/Crackiness/Yandere AU

**Warnings:** Yandere/obession, hinted future non con

**Summary:** Breakdown befriends a sleek handsome mech who has started to frequent the bar he frequents, completely unaware he's the object of the handsome mech's deranged obsession.

**What is Yandere?** A yandere is a person romantically obsessed with someone to the point of using violent means to get them in their arms. They have a nice side and an evil side. They quickly change from the nice side to the evil side, and repeat again and again.

**Side notes:** I've been playing with yandere idea and this started out as just an exercise to get into the whole "yandere" frame of mind. And I'm enjoying it so I decided to post it. Not beta edited, sorry.

* * *

><p>Decacycle = about a week<p>

"Regular talk"

_Knock Out's thoughts in italics_

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1 of ?<strong>

This had to be one of the worst cycles Breakdown had experienced in awhile.

It took effort just for him to drag himself to his favorite bar. Favorite meaning it wasn't usually overly crowded, the bartender knew what he liked, and the rest usually left him alone. Which is exactly what he wanted to be right now, left alone.

His usual drink appeared before him, prompting him to glance up. The bartender's face held question but Breakdown just quietly murmuring his thanks as he dropped his gaze to stare into his drink. Watching the shape of the bartender finally wander away from the edge of his vision.

Everything had been going so well. The femme he'd been seeing had seemed so genuinely interested in him. She'd been a breath of fresh air, a welcomed break from the loud brawling chaos that were his brothers. She'd been a comfort and he had so few.

But….not anymore.

Heaving a sigh, he finally took a drink. He could hardly taste it. Everything felt numb, even taste was dulled.

A sudden flash of red by his side caught his attention. He tilted his head slightly to look, to confirm. Yep, there he was, settling himself down on the seat next to him, the flashy red mech that had over the past five or six decacycles now become his drinking buddy. Whenever Breakdown came here to drink, the red mech, Knock Out, usually followed. He assumed they must work similar shifts. Or something. He'd never bothered to ask.

Now Breakdown didn't like to admit to being jealous of anyone but he had held some jealously towards Knock Out. Had. After all, the mech was perfect. It seemed so unfair. He was shorter, only standing to Breakdown's chest plate, barely reaching his shoulders, but this certainly didn't count against him. Unlike Breakdown, Knock Out didn't tower over others. Nor did he have Breakdown's bulk, so he didn't come off as intimidating.

And where Breakdown had been build for strength and power, Knock Out was built for grace and speed. Which appealed more to the general population. Knock Out could've been a shoe in for a racer, which were always popular. And his plating….Primus! So shiny and flawless and glossy, the mech practically glowed.

Breakdown, embarrassed as he was to admit it, had even tried glossing himself up. Worked for Knock Out, could work for him, right? Looking at his refection, in the privacy of his own room…he had looked fake and cheap and like he was desperately trying to be something he wasn't. It had been humiliating.

Knock Out….

He snuck another glance at the red mech. Breakdown was sure he didn't have any problems attracting femmes or mechs, whichever his preference may be. Though he'd never once seen Knock Out make a pass or try to take anyone home with him. Didn't matter, could probably have any femme or mech he wanted just by walking up to them and asking. Not like Breakdown, no, he had to work just to get noticed.

He had no idea why the mech continued to come and drink at this bar, not when he could easily get into higher class establishments on appearance alone. He seemed so out of place here. When asked he'd claimed he liked the "atmosphere". No one came here for the "atmosphere". If Breakdown had to guess, he'd peg Knock Out as a Towers mech. That sounded like something a Towers mech would say.

Knock Out wasn't the kind of mech Breakdown usually associated with and, originally, hadn't wanted to. Knock Out was class, style, and elegance. Breakdown was…none of those. And the last thing he wanted or needed was to sit and speak with the very vision of everything he wasn't.

But Knock Out was nothing if not friendly and engaging. Almost overly so. And not to everyone but specifically to Breakdown himself.

Knock Out would often ignore the attention of others in favor of drawing him into conversations. Breakdown had long ago chalked it up to the fact he didn't try to hit Knock Out up for a roll in the berth. He could imagine someone like Knock Out growing tired of offers and propositions. Given his own preference for femmes, he'd never thought to proposition the red mech. Which was probably why Knock Out liked talking with him, there were no ulterior motives between them. Just two mechs enjoying a few drinks, enjoying some idle conversation at a bar.

He wasn't usually one to speak much about himself, yet Knock Out always seemed interested in what he had to say or what he'd done recently. No one had ever shown that much interest in him. It was flattering. Winning him over. Making his jealously toward the sleek mech feel uncalled for and petty. If anything, Knock Out was swiftly becoming the closest thing to a friend, a true friend, Breakdown had ever known.

Knock Out finally turned to him and Breakdown realize how tired he looked, lacking his normal energy. The red mech met his gaze, offering up a wan smile. Maybe he wasn't the only one who'd had a horrible cycle.

Breakdown waited till the bartender had set Knock Out's drink down and left. "Look tired. You ok?"

Knock Out felt his lips suddenly flare into a smile, something happy and genuine, red optics warming, focusing on the source. "Yes. I'm fine. Thank you for asking, Breakdown."

_You have no idea how much that means to me._

Breakdown nodded, gaze returning to his drink. Knock Out let a few quiet moments pass before shifting in his seat, catching the larger mech's attention once more. "You seem rather down this cycle. Anything wrong?"

_You can tell me. You can tell me anything_

He watched broad shoulders sag as the larger mech sighed, "I…."

Breakdown hesitated, not really wanting to dive back into the memory of why he was sitting here, depressed. But on the other hand, who else but Knock Out would listen, really listen, and actually care. "I…uh…"

He hesitated again before turning and facing Knock Out, leaning in closer so he didn't have to speak too loudly, "You remember that femme I was telling you about? Started seeing her a few decacycles ago?"

Knock Out nodded, "Yes."

_How could I forget about her?_

"Well, I wanted to see her today."

Knock Out struggled to control the frown that wanted to form at hearing that. Breakdown didn't notice, optics once again on his drink. "I tried calling, several times, but got no answer. So, I thought I'd show up and, you know, surprise her. She gave me the code to her place last time we got together. So, I just went up, typed in the code, and went in. " Breakdown looked at Knock Out, mouth bordering on a snarl, "Know what I walked in on?"

_I have a pretty good idea. _

"Her fragging this other mech!" Breakdown shook his head, gaze downcast, mouth twisted in disgust. "Can you believe that?"

"No, that's….terrible."

_And when I say terrible, I mean wonderful. _

Breakdown heaved sigh, leaning against the bar. "She gave me the code to her place. Said she trusted me when she gave it to me. Thought that was suppose to mean something."

_Her giving you that code to her place meant nothing. You were wasted on that stupid femme. She couldn't appreciate you properly. She sure as slag wasn't faithful. I know, I was the one who paid a very handsome mech to seduce her over a decacycle ago. Didn't take much to get her horizontal on a berth._

_You needed to be shown just how wrong she was for you.. You have no idea the amount of time I dedicated to this set up. To ensure they would be there, interfacing, when you walked in. A lot of time. But…..I don't mind, not when it's for you. You're worth it._

Knock Out reached out, curling a hand gently over a blue plated shoulder. "I'm sorry, Breakdown."

_And I am. I never want to hurt you, that's never my intention, but she had to go. She was a distraction to you, a barrier between us that needed to be removed. I'm sure you would've left her on your own if you could have but she had a way of blinding you to the problem. It had to stop. And for it to stop, I knew I'd have to take matters into my own hands. Don't worry, I'm not angry with you. Deceitful femme that she was, this was her fault, not yours._

Breakdown nodded, Knock Out's gesture was comforting and appreciated. Far better than the cruel taunts his brothers would have thrown at him if he had dared to confided in any of them. Breakdown figured even a mech like Knock Out had probably seen his share of unpleasant relationship ends.

He was once again struck with the realization he didn't know that much about Knock Out. Maybe it'd help if he weren't the subject of this evenings conversation. Let the wound heal a bit. Turning, he faced his drinking companion once again, "You gotta job, right?"

Knock Out seemed a little confused at the sudden change in subject but nodded.

"What do you do?"

The red mech stilled, looking at him, optics growing distant as he repeated, "What do I do?"

_I follow you. _

_Been following you. Ever since that night I looked out the window and saw you. _

_Your brother had come to the brothel intent on tasting some of the delights the high life has to offer. This wasn't one of those cheap brothels with thinned high grade and femmes and mechs whose frames were dirty and scrapped, who looked like they were carrying viruses even if they weren't. _

_No. This was a Towers brothel. You were subjected to background and financial checks just to be accepted as a client then put on a waiting list. That is, unless you had the proper credits and reputation then you could walk right in the front door. No questions asked. Like I did. I didn't even know there was a waiting list, not till another mech I worked with told me._

_You came there to collect your brother, who I'm quite sure lied about his identity or stole anothers to even become a client. I know, I had a background check run on him (you and all your brothers actually) and if they had known the truth, he never would have set foot in there. _

_You were angry, having had to chase him down like an errant youngling. Your optics bright, your voice full of passion. You radiated such strength and intensity and in the dim light of the street lamps you were beautiful. _

_I was waiting for the mech I was with that evening to get my favorite drink. He'd never forgotten it before, strange he'd forgotten it this one time. But if he hadn't I'd have never bothered to look out that window and see you. Primus works in strange ways, doesn't he? That's what they say, right? It was like fate….or destiny. Something that was just meant to be. I could feel it then. _

_It's even stronger now._

_I didn't mean to follow you home. Not really. I just wanted to see you, up close. Learn your name. And I did. Your eldest brother yelled it as he rained insults down on you. You'd done what he'd asked, hadn't you? You shouldn't be treated like that. I wouldn't treat you like that. _

_I also learned where you recharged that night. Second floor, back room on the right. You even have a small balcony outside your room. You can look right in and see your recharge berth. I know, I climbed up to it, sat in it's shadows and watched you recharge. Not for very long, I didn't want you to wake and see me. That's…..not the first impression I wanted you to have of me._

_But I came back the next cycle. And watched. And the cycle after that. And the cycle after that. And the cycle after that…._

_I wasn't stalking you. Stalking is such a negative word. I was just curious. I just wanted to see you. To know you. Know how you spent your cycles. Where you went, what you did, who you talked to, what you talked about, what you said, what you're thinking. So, I followed you, committing everything to memory. And every eve, I'd follow you back to your shared home, wait till your room went dark then climb back up to your balcony and watch you for awhile._

_I could see objects decorating shelves in your room. They weren't defined but hidden, distorted under the black of night. I wanted to go in. Just to look. Just to see. Just to touch maybe an object or two, as you would. Carefully. I'd never be so disrespectful as to break anything. Never. I just want to see, to touch, to maybe…..take some keepsake with me. Something small. So small, you'd never miss it. A memento. Of you. Of yours….that I can touch when I'm not with you. _

_I never got that opportunity, your brothers are very intrusive. Annoyingly so. If things do not go as planned tonight, I might have to take the matter of your brothers into my own hands as well and remove them. Permanently. Mechs all over Cybertron fall victim to untimely accidents and I'm good at arranging untimely accidents. You wouldn't miss them. You don't even really need them anyway, you have me now._

_Then I discovered you had a penchant for visiting this bar. While the idea of going through your room was appealing, the opportunity to sit next to you was by far the better of all options. Here, I can speak to you, get to know you through your own words, feel your energy field just next to mine, touch you. A tantalizingly taste of what's to come for us. _

_I'm ready for that next step and, even though you may not know it yet, I'm sure…no, I know you are as well._

He suddenly smiled, almost shyly, "I'm….I'm a medic."

"Medic!" Breakdown suddenly laughed…it actually felt good, easing his mood. "Slag, Knock Out, is there anything about you that's not over the top and amazing?"

Knock Out's smile lit up, optics fixed on Breakdown, a dreamy haze in their depths. Breakdown thought of him, thought of him favorably. Just called him amazing. Out loud no less. It was further proof of Breakdown's usually unspoken affections for him.

Laughter subsiding, Breakdown shook his head as he took a drink. "Why do you come here? You're a medic, you could go anywhere. Somewhere a lot nicer than here."

That earned Breakdown another smile. "I like the company here."

The medic smiled to himself. As if Breakdown didn't already know. They both knew why he came here, it was obvious, even if Breakdown didn't like to voice acknowledgement. He was just shy vocalizing his feelings. And as endearing as it was, Knock Out would have to work with him on that.

He wanted to hear those words from Breakdown, those three simple words. I love you. He wanted…no…no, he needed to hear them. And he would.

Breakdown would say them to him...even if he had to force the words from Breakdown's throat himself.

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<br>It's been awhile! I've been playing a lot over on Live Journal as an anon. When the yandere topic came up on a meme I was very interested, it's an interesting and scary genre. I have several Knock Out/Breakdown yandere stories in my note book. Don't know how many I'll actually post but I've been having fun dabbling in it.

Reading and reviewing is always loved and appreciated! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone who read and a HUGE thank you to those who reviewed. I greatly appreciate it! :)

Here's the second installment of the yandere!Knock Out/Breakdown. Again, not beta edited, sorry.

**Warnings:** Yandere/obession, hinted future non con and drugging

"Speak"

_Thoughts (Knock Out'_s _thought's really)_

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 of ?<strong>

Shaking his head, still chuckling, Breakdown drank deeply from his cube, amused at the medic's response.

"So," Knock Out hunched forward slightly, toying with his own cube for a moment before looking up. "Now that she's no longer in the picture, will you be turning your attention to..." An elegant shrug of red shoulders caught the light, making it dance off smooth plating, "someone more worthy of your affections?"

It was a hint. A gentle nudge. He really wanted Breakdown to voice his desire for him, put it into words. To hear it. He buried himself in his drink for a moment, keeping his gaze down. Waiting, eagerly. Working hard not to let the tenseness of his anticipation show. He didn't want Breakdown to feel pressured.

The silence between them stretched out. Unable to resist anymore, Knock Out finally looked up. Yellow optics looked back him, confused, as if the larger mech didn't quite understand. Which...was impossible. Breakdown knew, of course he did. He was just being shy, playing coy.

Yes, they would have to work on Breakdown's reluctance to vocalize his affections. For now though, Knock Out was willing to forgive. He gave the object of his affections a soft, understanding smile as he played along, "You know, how's that old the adage go? You have to get under someone to get over someone. Heh, and I don't like seeing you down."

Breakdown smirked, nodding, "Yeah, I've heard that one." The smirk died on his lips as he gave a subtle shrug. "No. I...haven't met any femmes lately that have, you know, been interested. Just...her..."

Knock Out couldn't stop the frown this time. That…wasn't what he wanted to hear. Breakdown wasn't suppose to be thinking about her.

This was all that pit spawned femme's fault. She was out of the picture, had gone off and betrayed Breakdown, and yet, somehow, she still managed to twist Breakdown's mind, turn Breakdown away from him.

Knock Out swallowed his rage. This...was not the place to unleash it. Turning his attention to the mirror behind the bar, Knock Out stared at their reflection. Optics fixing on Breakdown. Just looking at him, watching him, helped soothe him.

_We look good together, you and I. Like we were made for one another. I'm sure we are. Never been so sure of anything in all my existence. Wish you could see it as clearly as I see it right now. But you can't...you're weighted down, steeped in misery over this recent loss, this perceived rejection._

_Her fault. This is all her fault._

_You'll see. I'll make it right. I'll make everything better._

_I just need to... No, I don't like the word "lure", it sounds so…devious and predatory. As though I intend to do you harm. I don't. Don't ever think that. But I just need to...convince you to return with me to my high rise in the Towers. You'd love it there. I have a large balcony you can stand on and see all of Iacon glittering and glowing beneath you. The view is beautiful and I want to share that with you._

_You like your high grade. Well, I also happen to have the best selection high grades. Any kind you could possibly imagine, want, or wish for. You'll have to have some. The flavors are amazing. The way the different processing techniques and distilling methods bring out a variety of flavors. Good._

_So good, you'll never taste the drugs. Don't worry, they're not the addictive kind. I promise. I made it myself, a special mixture. It's just a little something to help you relax. Relax so I can work to undo all the damage that femme has caused._

_It'll just make you feel a little weak, tired, like you'd want to lay down. How convenient I happen to have the best, most comfortable berth for that, soft and plush. Only the best. With plenty of room for the both of us. Just us..._

_I want to make you feel good._

_I want to touch you. Explore you. Run my fingers along your seams and hear you moan my name. Like music. I want to kiss you. I've been told, Breakdown, that I'm an artist when it comes to kissing. That flatters me but...I want to know what you think._

_I'll kiss you all over. Trace a path starting with your lips, your chin, down your throat, your chest, abdomen. Then lower...down to your interface panel. Tease you open. Oh, Breakdown, the things I want to do to you..._

_I can please you, Breakdown. Pleasure you to the point you forget your own name, forget everything around, forget where you end and I begin._

_I'll change your mind...about everything. You'll love what I do. Better than any femme you could imagine._

_Just come home with me._

_You'll like it there. And I want you there with me, all the time. Not realistic, I know, I have work I must attend to. But I'm prepared for that. Like I said, my berth is the most comfortable place to lay. You could lay there all day in luxury...and you will, Breakdown._

_My berth has a few surprise features on it. I know you'll look beautiful in them. One for each wrist, each ankle, a strap across your waist. A few others should I need them, want them. I don't like calling them "restraints", that sounds like I'm tying you down and forcing you to stay with me against your will and that's not what this is. It's not._

_It's not._

_You want to be with me. So they're not restraints, not really. I certainly don't see them that way because I wouldn't do that to you. I love you. So, really, they're more like...safe guards. Put in place to ensure I know where you are when I leave and that you'll be there when I get back. Necessary. At least for now. You understand, Breakdown...don't you?_

_Don't worry, I'll help you should it get confusing._

_Oh...Breakdown...just the thought of you stretched out on my berth, splayed, open, vulnerable. Trembling. Trusting. So very trusting of me. You can always trust me. It's a lot to take in, but you need not be afraid, I'll be gentle._

"Knock Out?"

_I'll always be gentle._

"Knock Out?"

_Because I never want to hurt you..._

A hand coming to rest on his shoulder suddenly drew Knock Out from his thoughts. "What?" He glanced down at the hand on his plating. Breakdown's hand. Breakdown was touching him. An open, affectionate gesture. In front of everyone. Warmth spread from each point of contact. He wanted to crawl into Breakdown's lap and soundly kiss him. A reward, a thank you for finally taking that small initiative. It meant...so much.

"Hey," Leaning in closer, Breakdown spoke louder, compensating for the rising swell of noise around them, "You ok?"

Knock Out hadn't realized just how much louder the bar had gotten as more and more mechs and femmes came in. He nodded to Breakdown, "I'm fine."

But Breakdown didn't seem convinced. "You sure? Seem kinda distant tonight."

Knock Out gave a brilliant smile.

_You care, you care so much for me..._

"Been a hard cycle." He waved a hand around him. "And I wasn't expecting it to be so loud and crowded tonight."

Nodding, Breakdown looked around the bar, "Yeah, me neither." In fact, Breakdown was beginning to think a nice walk, maybe down by the docks where it was sure to be quiet, was a better idea than drinking here.

Knock Out brushed his fingers lightly over Breakdown's that still rested on his shoulder, drawing the larger mech's attention back to him, "Wanna go have a drink someplace quiet?"

Breakdown gave a disbelieving snort, "A quiet place, this late? Where? All the bars around here'll be packed. No better than this."

Grinning, Knock Out shook his head, "Not a bar, my dear Breakdown. My place."

"Your place?" Breakdown considered for a moment. "Where's that at?"

"I have a high rise in the Towers."

Breakdown laughed again, incredulously, hand slipping from Knock Out's warm shoulder to grasp his drink once again, completely missing the forlorn red gaze that followed the motion. "Are you serious?"

"I am." Knock Out grinned, "The view from my place is gorgeous."

Breakdown sighed, thinking, looking over the crowded bar. Staying here didn't appeal to him and he sure as pit didn't feel like going home yet. A high rise in the Towers. Well, he'd never been to the Towers before. Should be treat. He nodded, looking back at Knock Out. "Ok. Yeah, let's go to your place."

"Wonderful!" Knock Out's grin turned luminescent.

They both stood, tossing what either owed for their drink on the counter.

"Hey," Breakdown leaned in toward Knock Out once more, "Lets stop and pick up some high grade on the way -"

Knock Out waved a dismissive hand, cutting him off. "No need for that, Breakdown, I have plenty of high grade at my place."

"You sure? Stuff you have is probably way more expensive and -"

"Absolutely sure." Knock Out flashed him a wide grin, "In fact, I insist and I won't take no for an answer."

"Alright then." Breakdown smiled back, unable to recall a time he'd ever felt such comradery towards another mech, as he gestured toward the door. "Lead the way."

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

I believe the saying is, like a lamb to the slaughter. I actually feel for Breakdown here. He's so happy, believing he's finally found a good friend, when really he's following a psycho home. :(

Another note on yandere's, they never really take responsibilty for their actions. They will admit to wrong doing, even though they don't see it as wrong, but they will always claim their hand was forced. They tend to blame everyone but themselves. They HAD to do it. They HAD to kill so and so who was seen flirting with the person they're in love with, there was just no other option (walking away from or letting go of the object of their affection is not an option to a yandere).

More to come!

Reading and reviewing is always greatly appreciated! :)


	3. Chapter 3

I totally forgot to update this chapter on FFN! I posted it to the meme I wrote it for then must have gotten busy and side tracked cause I never updated here. Thank you, anonybot for bringing that to my attention, unintentional as it was! :)

And thank you to everyone whose read this or review it, I greatly appreciate it and I'm glad others are out there enjoying this dark little fic...cause I'm having fun writing it!

TFP/Crackiness/Yandere AU

**Warnings:** Yandere/obession, hinted future non con

**Summary:** Breakdown befriends a sleek handsome mech who has started to frequent the bar he frequents, completely unaware he's the object of the handsome mech's deranged obsession.

**What is Yandere?** A yandere is a person romantically obsessed with someone to the point of using violent/any means to get them in their arms. They have a nice side and an evil side. They quickly change from the nice side to the evil side, and repeat again and again.

**Side notes:** I've been playing with yandere idea and this started out as just an exercise to get into the whole "yandere" frame of mind. And I'm enjoying it so I decided to post it. Not beta edited, sorry.

* * *

><p>Decacycle = about a week<p>

"Regular talk"

_Knock Out's thoughts in italics_

* * *

><p>Breakdown grinned, shaking his head slightly as he looked out over Iacon from Knock Out's balcony. It was everything Knock Out said it would be. Beautiful, breathtaking, like nothing he'd ever seen. He couldn't begin to imagine what it would be like waking up and walking out on his balcony to this sight every morning. Such a stunning difference from the high dirty walls of buildings he usually stared at while walking the streets in lower Iacon.<p>

The real privilege of the rich, height.

He turned back, watching Knock Out as he poured them another drink, yet another variety of high grade. Here, among the clean white walls, the ornate archways and the expensively tasteful decor, Knock Out seemed at home. He fit in here. This...this is where Knock Out belonged.

It once again brought forth the question of what had Knock Out been doing on the lower side of Iacon to have even found the bar they'd met at to begin with. And further more, why keep coming back? The trip here had proven it was far from convenient. And with all this beautiful luxury, with full access to some of the best establishments Iacon had to offer, why leave? Why lower one's self to a gritty bar frequented by a bunch of common working class mechs?

Knock Out turned, smiling at him at he picked up two rather small cubes and sauntered toward him, joining him on the balcony once more. Breakdown let his inner musings go. It didn't matter. Whatever had drawn Knock Out to lower Iacon, to the bar, it didn't matter. If fate saw fit to send someone like Knock Out his way, he wasn't going to question his good fortune…he had little enough of that as it was. Especially after the cycle he'd had.

Breakdown took the proffered cube and leaned against the balcony railing again, looking out at the spread of glowing, twinkling lights. "You're a lucky mech, Knock Out. A very lucky mech."

Leaning against the railing, almost mirroring Breakdown's stance, Knock Out tilted his head just enough so he could gaze at Breakdown's face, profiled against the black canvas of night. He smiled, intimately, before dropping his gaze, toying with his cube as a warmth spread through him that had nothing to do with the high grade. "Indeed I am."

_I love you, too.  
><em>  
>Breakdown raised his drink but paused, frowning at the small amount of bright green liquid in the cube. "What kinda high grade is this?"<p>

"Not a high grade, actually." Knock Out paused to take a sip from his own cube, savoring the taste as he turned with a sly smile. "It's Vosian Ultra Grade."

"Flier fuel?" Breakdown looked at the cube's contents skeptically.

"At least give it a try, Breakdown. Take a sip. You never know what you might like unless you give things a try."

"Ok…" With a shrug, Breakdown tilted the cube, taking a small mouthful. Almost instantly spitting it out. The taste was bitter and strong. It was with watery optics and a twisted grimace that Breakdown swallowed the over powering drink. Shaking his head, he held out the cube with what small amount remained untouched to Knock Out.  
>Knock Out grinned, good humored but edged with sympathy, "No?"<p>

A swift shake of his head. "No." Breakdown choked out. Knock Out took the cube, raising to his lips, drinking the remains of the rejected drink. Lips placed exactly where Breakdown's had been though it went unnoticed as Breakdown grimaced again, the unpleasant after taste of the Vosian Ultra Grade lingering.

Knock Out chuckled. "I suppose it can be argued it's an...acquired taste." He turned, running a hand lightly along Breakdown's arm. "Give me a moment. I'll bring you something I know you like."

Breakdown coughed, nodding. "As long as it's not Vosian."

"Regular high grade, I promise. Stay there, I'll be right back." He called over his shoulder, lingering for only a moment to make sure Breakdown didn't follow, didn't turn to watch him. He didn't. The larger mech had already turned back to look out over Iacon again.

Satisfied, Knock Out walked over to the cupboard that housed his various containers of high grade. He pulled out his container of regular high grade. He hadn't been lying, Breakdown would be drinking good ole average Iacon high grade...just with a little something extra. He poured a cube then pulled from his subspace a small vile, unscrewed the top and added the clear mixture to Breakdown's drink.

It was innocent really. Breakdown would only feel a little tired and weak. Nothing lingering. Nothing that would hurt him. It would be out of his systems by morning. No, this...this was good for Breakdown. With his shy and introverted nature, he needed help over that final hurdle, needed help giving himself over to Knock Out completely.  
>Especially after all that femme had done to him. The damage. It was really no wonder Breakdown shied away from engaging in any outward displays of affection. Probably feared rejection. Which was foolish because Knock Out would never, ever reject him. In fact, now that he was here, Breakdown need never fear rejection again. Inside these walls, inside his home, Breakdown was safe and would always be safe. Always. After all, Knock Out had no plans of ever letting him leave.<p>

Ever.

No, Breakdown needed to be here, for his own good. He needed reassurance. Needed to be petted and cared for, shown he was loved and desired. Breakdown was broken, beautiful, perfect, but broken. Pouring the second cube, Knock Out smiled to himself. He was good at fixing things that were broken. Wouldn't Breakdown be pleased with him...loving him all the more for making everything right.

He walked back out to the balcony, meeting those beautiful yellow optics as he held out Breakdown's cube to him. Knock Out adored those yellow optics. Such a unique feature and so suited to Breakdown.

"Thanks." Taking the cube, Breakdown took a quick sip, desperate to get that strong bitter taste out of his mouth.

Two more swallows later Knock Out saw him pull back, frowning at the cube in his hand. "Something wrong?"

Breakdown continued to frown at the drink, swirling it a little in the cube. "Tastes funny."

Knock Out gave a dismissive wave and turned to look out over Iacon. "Just a side effect of the lingering Ultra Grade. Drink more, it'll right itself."

A nod from the larger mech and Knock Out smiled to himself when he saw Breakdown raise the cube to his lips.

_Drink. Drink it all, love. We're almost there.  
><em>_  
><em>They spent a few moments in quiet companionable silence, both leaning against the railing. Close, so close their arms almost touched. Till Breakdown suddenly jerked, pausing a moment before straightening, pulling back a bit from the railing. Knock Out turned his head, watching.

Breakdown took a deep breath, setting his nearly empty cube down on the flat surface of the railing with a shaky hand. Still shocked the cube had almost slipped from his grasp. He took another deep breath, blinking to straighten his vision, rebooting his optics as he rubbed a hand over his face. Something was wrong. His optics were hazy, his movements felt strained and sluggish.

He took an unsteady step back from the railing. He had enough of his wits about him to know he didn't want to go tumbling over the ledge on accident. He stumbled backwards, flinging out a hand, catching himself on the wall. He leaned against it, taking deep breaths as his vision became distorted, everything blurring and swimming.

"Breakdown?"

Turning toward the voice, he could make out Knock Out wavering in his vision as the mech came toward him.

"Breakdown? What's wrong?"

He opened his mouth to explain but couldn't quite push the words out, like his vocalizer was jammed or malfunctioning. A hand was lain gently on his arm, Knock Out leaned in close, optics searching his face.

"I think that Vosian Ultra Grade is getting to you, messing with your systems. You might want to lay down for a few moments till it passes."

The Ultra Grade. That's right. He'd never had flier fuel before. Probably causing some strange surges that were causing other parts of his systems to deplete in energy or...something. He wasn't sure. He couldn't pull all his thoughts together. But the laying down idea sounded great. Lay down, let it pass. Worse comes to worse, Knock Out was a medic. He'd know what to do.

He gave a nod, which only made everything in his vision spin again. Knock Out grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the wall, guiding him carefully into the apartment. Through the blur of colors Breakdown made out the shape of Knock Out's couch. He took a step toward it only to have a fuzzy red shaped mech block him.

"No, no. That's more for decoration than usefulness. Quite uncomfortable really."

Breakdown wanted to tell Knock Out he didn't care if it was uncomfortable, it was a couch and it was only for a few moments, but all that came out was a weak moan. There was a gentle but forceful tug on his arm, pulling him in another direction.

"Follow me, Breakdown. I have the perfect place for you to rest. Just a little further."

Breakdown followed, letting Knock Out guide him. An arm curled around his waist, helping to stabilize him, supporting him as with each step his legs seemed to be harder and harder to move. By the time they reached a doorway, Breakdown was almost sure he was going to drop. He was shaky and weak as he paused to lean against the entryway.

Something wasn't right.

"Almost there, Breakdown." Knock Out encouraged gently, his hand slid along his waist, sweeping up to rub soothingly across his back.

Breakdown frowned at the touch then quickly berated himself. Knock Out was being friendly, helpful. There was nothing wrong with that, he just wasn't use to it. There was nothing soothing or gentle about his brothers, they just grabbed and shoved when they were "helpful". He just wasn't use to this.

He nodded to Knock Out, practically shoving himself off his resting spot just to give himself some aid in momentum. The arm returned to curl around his waist again, strong and firm. His vision wavered, the room swam, and he had to rely on Knock Out to lead him where he wanted to go.

It seemed to be taking forever. Each step sapping him of energy, until he was sure he'd end up an undignified pile on the floor, when Knock Out stopped him.  
>"Here." He motioned to something in front of them.<p>

He had to squint his optics, forcing his vision to focus for brief intervals. He could make out a large plush berth in front of him. It had to be the most wonderful thing he'd ever seen. So inviting and...Primus, was he tired.

Knock Out's hand was on his back again, urging him forward. "Go on. Lay down. You'll like it, I promise."

He wanted to thank Knock Out but, again, he couldn't quite push any words out, so he simply nodded. It was with tremendous effort he managed to ease himself up on the berth, rolling over on his back, laying splayed out on the incredibly soft surface. With a greatful sigh he relaxed completely, sinking into the soft plush padding. He'd never lain on anything so luxurious and comfortable in his whole life.

Knock Out leaned against the berth, the soft padding sinking slightly where his hands rested, leaning over him. "Do you like it, Breakdown? Are you comfortable?"  
>He gave a vague weary nod and Knock Out smiled, positively beaming at him. "Good."<p>

Then Knock Out vanished from his field of vision. Somewhere in the fuzzy background of his mind he could hear the medic's soft steps as he left the room. Blackness edged his vision and he offlined and shuttered his optics, shutting out the ever spinning kaleidoscope of colors. Every joint in his body relaxed as he fell almost instantly into recharge.

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

Ok, Breakdown is in for a shocker when he wakes up (poor guy!)...and no, he won't be restrained by the bindings just yet.  
>I'm still trying to work out just HOW I'm going to go about this story here. On the meme it's posted to, the next chapter will get very VERY sticky, very fast. So, I need to come up with some creative tactile or plug in play version for here.<br>And as always, reading and reviewing is greatly, greatly appreciated! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you EVERYONE who has enjoyed this so far, faved it, reviewed it, poked me with messages (I love it). You guys know I greatly appreciate it! Thank you! Thank you!

Sorry about the laspe in posting...anything. I have to say, the episode of Crossfire put a stop to my writing for a good week - week and half...I had to recover! My heart hurt so much. BUT! Good news is, I don't care what they do in TFP, I'll keep rolling out the Knock Out/Breakdown stories. And I have sooooooooo many in the wings just waiting to be written.

This chapter, I actually wanted to take it further but...couldn't. Story muses ran out of steam. Stared at this for the better part of a week before realizing I wasn't going to get anymore out of it. Time to work on another story then swing on back to this one. Anyone else ever have to do that?

Anyway...**WARNINGS!** This chapter contains, NON CON, yandere!Knock Out, slash, drugging, taking total advantage of and molesting a helpless mech...NON CON.

* * *

><p>Times:<p>

Breem - a minute

Orn - an hour

Cycle - a day

::Comm Talk::

* * *

><p>The ceiling slid in and out of focus as Breakdown slowly became aware of the world around him once more. His systems lagged, struggling to come fully online. It took him a moment before his realized that this...this wasn't his ceiling. This ceiling was smooth, a pristine white. A far cry from the old discolored cracked ceiling of home. Which meant this wasn't home. And if this wasn't home, where was he?<p>

Weary confusion clung to him, making recall difficult. But slowly, bit by bit, memory trickled in, the evenings events coming back to him. Making sense of the ceiling above him.

The fuzziness of recharge continued to linger, reluctant to be shaken, making him feel heavy all over. Dimming his optics, Breakdown allowed himself to just float in that hazy middle between recharging and being fully online. He savored the luxurious feeling of the berth's padding soft and plush beneath his plating. So different from what his was use to. The padding on his berth at home was thin and worn.

Of course berth padding was a minor detail he'd never been concerned with. Padding like this was costly, not something he could readily afford. Not when most of his credits were pooled with his brothers, only collectively were they able to afford energon and keep a roof over their heads. Though Breakdown tended to secret away a few credits every pay period for himself. A little stash of his own for emergencies...or taking a femme out to some place decent or just trips to the bar to get away, trips his brothers never knew of.

His brothers... Home... He should probably start heading home...was probably getting late.

Breakdown idly checked his chronometer, shocked to find he'd been in recharge for almost two orns. It was more than getting late, it was late. Really late. Motormaster would not be pleased with him coming through the door at this orn. Didn't matter if it was a rarity for him to stay out like this or that he was more responsible than his other brothers. No, Motormaster wouldn't care, not when his temper flared. And Breakdown was sure that by now he was probably pretty geared up, just waiting to tear into him when he walked through that door.

Yeah, not such fun times for him when he got home later. But it was best to just let Motormaster yell and carry on, purge the anger and irritation out of his systems. He knew his brother took his role of eldest very seriously, ever trying to live up to the expectations their creators had placed on him all those vorns ago. That Motormaster was responsible for them, was to watch over them, keep all of them together, keep all of them safe. And he did...even if it lead to the occasional fist fight, he did.

And, now that he thought about it, he also had a mid-morning shift to work at the docks. Going to be a long, long cycle. Oh well, at least this night had turned out pretty decent, when all was said and done. That was almost all thanks to Knock Out, who had wandered in, picked up his incredibly horrible fragging evening and turned it around.

Drawing in a deep breath Breakdown sighed, optics brightening even though the fuzziness continued to linger. He'd have to think of a way to thank Knock Out for all his kindnesses but for now he needed to get up and start for home.

Moving to sit up Breakdown immediately found...he couldn't. His limbs were heavy and almost completely unresponsive. He tried again. Then again. Shocked when he couldn't even crane his neck to look down at himself. He was almost completely immobile. He could blink, control optic movement, vents, but that was pretty much it.

An uneasiness that tasted just shy of panic threatened to bubble up but he shoved it down and forced himself to focus. It was with tremendous effort and concentration he finally got his fingers to twitch on the berth.

That was it.

Despite his best efforts, he could move no further.

No. No, he wouldn't accept that.

Vents turned labored and ragged as he struggled but nothing happened. A feeling of panicked helplessness crawled beneath his plating.

What was this? What could have caused...

That slagging flier fuel. It was the only thing he could think of. It must have messed up his systems, damaged...something.

Frag, frag, frag!

A soft series of light taps on the polished floor alerted him to someone else in the room. Someone coming toward him.

Knock Out.

It had to be Knock Out, he was in the room...somewhere.

Yellow optics went wide as he strived to locate his friend. He needed help and Knock Out was a medic. He had to convey his condition as soon as possible before any further damage to his systems occurred.

The red mech seemed to form from the shadows of the room, a dark figure morphing to deep glossy red in the low light. Knock Out smiled as he approached. Breakdown struggled to speak, tried to force the words out but all he managed was a soft whimper.

Knock Out stopped beside the berth, smiling down at him. "You're awake. I've been waiting."

Desperately, Breakdown tried to make Knock Out understand. His fingers twitched on the berth. He prayed their subtle movements would draw his friend's attention and somehow convey his dilemma without the ability to speak or move.

Leaning in, Knock Out raised a hand, well polished digits reaching over to gently cup Breakdown's face, a thumb feathering gently against his cheek. "I'm so glad you're here now."

The gesture, the words, they didn't make sense. Confusion must have shown on his face, in his optics, but if it did Knock Out took no notice. The hand on his face slid carefully down, fingertips running lightly along the ridges of his helm, sweeping over to play along the contour of his lips, gently tracing them.

Breakdown stared. Knock Out had never touched him like this. He didn't like it. It had to be some kind of….joke, some ill bout of off humor because Knock Out was still smiling and Breakdown found nothing amusing about the situation.

Then Knock Out stepped away, leaving his field of vision. He didn't walk away, didn't leave the room, Breakdown could still hear him close by, he just couldn't see where. The padding on the berth beside his waist suddenly sank in under a new weight and he felt the slide of a leg against his hip. Slim thighs followed what could only be the smaller mech's slighter weight settled across his middle and Breakdown realized Knock Out was straddling him.

When two small hands pressed flat against his plating, Breakdown relaxed, relief sweeping through him. Knock Out was a smaller mech, especially compared to his own size and bulk, so it made perfect sense he would need a better vantage point than from beside a berth. It wasn't like he was laying on a medical berth that could rise or lower as needed. Knock Out had simply needed a better vantage point from which to search for and diagnose the problem. That's all it was. Knock Out knew, he understood there was something wrong and was looking into it, would fix him.

Hands skimmed across his abdominal plating. The touch was light, almost...intimate. He tried to ignore it, reminding himself, yet again, that Knock Out was a medic. It didn't help. The touches didn't feel clinical, they felt...

Had to be his imagination. The stress, the tiredness, the unexpected situation, everything preying on his mind, coming together to make something innocent, someone helpful seem...less than.

Breakdown clamped down on his doubt, berating himself. It was uncalled for. Knock Out was a professional. More than that, Knock Out was his friend. Had shown him nothing but respect and kindness and trust, had even invited him into his own home, he wouldn't do anything inappropriate-

A fingertip suddenly dipped into a seam, grazing over a sensor node. His intakes hitched as a jolt of pleasure shot through his sensor net.

Something far stronger than unease crawled coldly through him before being quickly shoved away. Accident. That's all it was, just an accident. Knock Out didn't know what he had done and if he had he wouldn't have-

Another thin fingertip slipped into the seam. The tips probed, finding the sensor node, pressing in, rubbing the node hard. A shudder ran unbidden through Breakdown's body followed by a bloom of heat as his sensor net lit up.

That...that wasn't an accident.

A deep throatily purr permeated the quiet of the room as Knock Out stroked the node once more then slipped his fingers from the seam. That small hand caressed outward, making way for the press of lips. Hot breath rolled against his plating, sensors prickling, reacting. Then a glossa licked firmly along the seam fingertips had abandoned.

Disbelief and shock didn't begin to cover what Breakdown felt as denial uncurled in his mind.

This wasn't happening.

Knock Out slid against him, moving up, placing hot open mouthed kisses as he went. Small hands splayed firmly on his plating, touching, fingers and palms gliding up his body. That lithe frame moved slowly, sensually, along his; hips wiggling, thighs gripping his waist. He felt the red mech's rumbling purr against him as he licked a line up Breakdown's chest. Hands caressing up and outward to run fingers loosely over broad shoulders. Knock Out leaned against him, kissing his throat, lips skimming teasingly against sensitive metal.

It was all a misunderstanding. Somehow, in some way, he'd conveyed the wrong message to Knock Out. Lead him to think that this was ok, that this is what he wanted. It wasn't. It needed to stop. Now. But he couldn't get the words out. If he could just get the words out Knock Out would stop.

Palms pressed flat, Knock Out slid his hands slowly up and down the broad expanse of blue chest plating. His mouth moved softly up to trace along Breakdown's jaw, hot breaths teasing his sensors. Small needy kisses blazed a path to the corner of his mouth.

Knock Out's hands suddenly gripped his helm, hard, thumbs gliding across his lips. He shifted, looking Breakdown straight in the optics with an intensity that bordered on frightening. Knock Out panted softly, licking his lips, one hand breaking its grip to firmly caress over Breakdown's helm.

"Breakdown." He breathed the word, lips curling, brushing against Breakdown's own to form a shaky smile. "I've been waiting to do this since I first saw you."

Red optics dimmed, lidded, as Knock Out tilted his head with obvious intent. _No_ was the only word Breakdown could think of as lips slanted against his own in a surprisingly chaste kiss. Knock Out lingered only a few moments before pulling slowly away. When he looked at Breakdown again it was with optics that nearly sparkled, an unspoken giddy happiness played across the medic's face as he let out a breathless laugh.

Breakdown mentally recoiled. There was something seriously, seriously wrong with this mech.

Knock Out kissed him again. And again. And again. Soft gentle kisses. He smiled down at Breakdown, fingers caress down the sides of his helm in a soothing motion, though Breakdown felt anything but soothed.

Gently rested his forehead against Breakdown's, the medic smiled his giddy, happy smile as red optics held yellow ones. "Breakdown..." He felt the smooth caress of Knock Out's fingers against his cheek. "I lo-"

A loud hiss of static cut through the quiet of the room. Knock Out sat up, a hand splayed on Breakdown's chest as they both looked at the source of interruption. Two sets of optics fixed on Breakdown's forearm.

::Breakdown.::

Motormaster's gravelly voice barked through Breakdown's comm speaker.

His gaze returned to Knock Out, watching as the giddy happiness from just moments before quickly vanish.

::Breakdown. Answer me. Don't you dare ignore me.::

A flare of hope seared through him. Motormaster sounded torqued and probably was if he'd taken the actual step of comming him. Good. Very good. The more torqued off his brother was, the more likely he'd come looking for him, activating the tracking. Motormaster would know where he was. Put a quick end to this and get him to a medical facility.

::Breakdown! I know you can fraggin' hear me. Answer me. Now.::

Breakdown struggled, desperate to push any sound he could out of his throat. Something, anything that might tip his brother off that something was wrong on his side. That the silence wasn't because he was drunk or pasted out or ignoring his brother.

Knock Out frowned. He looked angry, optics narrowed, hints of a snarl pulled at his mouth.

::Breakdown...so help me... If you don't answer me right now, when I get my hands on you, you will regret it.::

A breathy whimper, the only sound Breakdown could successfully force out, drew Knock Out's attention back to him. Light rolled like liquid over the glossy plating as Knock out looked down at him, anger melting away, bringing back a subtle smile to white lips.

Mouthing Breakdown's name, Knock Out pressed flush against the larger frame. A slim arm curled under a broad shoulder while the medic's other hand clamped down over Breakdown's mouth, turning his head to the side, stifling any further sounds that might have escaped. Pressing close, he whispered in his captive's audio. "Shhhhhhhhh. Don't make a sound. I'll take care of this."

His hand slid from Breakdown's mouth, thin fingers trailing down his helm to the back of his neck, their sharp tips gently hooking under and pulling away the small panel that covered his medial port.

No.

There was the soft whirling slide of a medical line being pulled from its place in the medic's wrist. A light push then the tingling buzz of connection, the horrifying realization that Knock Out had access to his systems. The medic wasted no time finding the comm lines that linked him to his brothers, shutting them down, cutting off Motormaster's snarling threats, plunging the room into silence.

No.

But Knock Out wasn't done. He lingered, not only did he code the lines to his brothers to be inaccessible but he also took Breakdown's entire comm system off line, locking it down with medical codes. These were codes Breakdown didn't even have a chance at hacking. No more signals; none sent, none received.

No.

Knock Out had isolated him. Cut him off completely from the world. This isn't suppose to happen.

A flick of his hand and Knock Out disconnected, medical line disappearing back into his wrist. He nuzzled against Breakdown's cheek, placing a comforting kiss on his temple.

"There. No more interruptions from them ever again. Don't worry, Breakdown, they'll never find you here." Knock Out leaned back. "They're just going to have to learn how to live without you, Breakdown." His smile widening as his hands stroked down blue plating. "You belong to me now."

Fear, real circuit chilling fear, seeped in.

His tanks churned as he stared up at Knock Out, that smile, that intensity in his optics, that hunger. An unsettling thought rose from the back of his mind. It was said the rich could get away with murder. With a wealth of credits, a good title, the right connections, it was rumored the rich could indulge in their own sick and twisted fantasies. And if that were true, Knock Out could, he had all the advantage.

The sickening reality of his situation hit him hard. There was no rescue coming for him and there wouldn't be. No one knew he was here. Once he and Knock Out had walked out of that bar…no one knew anything. If he didn't show up for his shift in the morning, they'd simply fill the empty spot with another mech willing to do the work and there were always mechs looking for work. They wouldn't ask questions. Wouldn't inquire about his whereabouts. They'd simply fill the spot and move on.

His brothers would undoubtedly notice his absence. Motormaster already did. Though he would believe, at least for a time, that his absence was due to...defiance, a drunken binge, chasing a femme, there were a number of things his brothers could and would believe before they realized something was wrong. His own brothers probably didn't even know what bar he went to, he never told them...he had wanted to be left alone. Seemed so stupid now. Worse yet, his brothers didn't even know Knock Out existed. In fact, Breakdown had told no one the existence of the shiny red Towers mech that had befriended him. No one...no one knew anything.

He was alone. All alone...with Knock Out.

"Don't worry." Knock Out reached up, hands cupping Breakdown's face once more, thumbs moving against his cheeks in a deceptively soothing fashion as though he needed reassurance. "I'm going to take good care of you."

* * *

><p>Authors notes -<p>

This was a challenging chapter. I actually did some research for this. I went out and read about rape victims; what they went through, how they felt through out the attack and all that. Very sobering. Very horrifying.

Reading and reviewing is always appreciated and loved.


	5. Chapter 5

First off, thank you EVERYONE for reading, reviewing, faving, all that wonderful stuff! You have no idea how much it brightens my day! Thank you! Thank you!

**PLEASE READ!:**

This chapter will be different than previous chapters. Because of the nature of this chapter, and indeed the story, I have to censor the chapters that get really graphic. And this chapter get VERY graphic. This chapter contains graphic sticky Non Con and Rape. Now, these things are not allowed on FFN (and I don't post them here anyway) and so I will leave a note of where to find it at the end of the chapter for the brave souls how want to read the chapter in all its graphic goodness.

WARNINGS!: This chapter contains Non Con, Rape, Drugging, Yandere!Knock Out

* * *

><p>Slim arms wrapped themselves around Breakdown's neck as Knock Out leaned in. There was a subtle tilt of the red helm then a soft whisper of hot breath caressing him before lips settled over his own. A low throaty moan broke the silence of the room as Knock Out's lithe body arched into him. Smooth velvety plating sliding erotically against his own, the purposeful friction creating heat. His sensor net came alive, lighting up, sending out little shock waves of pleasure from each point of contact, making him shiver hotly.<p>

Which only encouraged Knock Out to press even closer.

The lips above Breakdown's parted encouragingly, seeking to deepen the kiss. He could easily read the desire for closeness, for intimacy. A glossa pressed forward between unresisting lips, meeting the barrier of closed dentae. Knock Out gave a whine of frustration then licked along the obstacle as though through enticement he'd be granted access.

The pressure against his lips eased as Knock Out relented, head tilting back, red optics catching and holding yellow ones as he smiled, undeterred. One arm carefully unwound from Breakdown's neck. The hand skimming against him, coming up to cup his jaw gently, lovingly.

That small palm caressed along till fingertips brushed his lips. Their sharp tips pressed carefully in, slipping passed lips, to wedge themselves between his dentea. Then Knock Out pulled down.

"Open up for me, love." Knock Out purred sweetly, his smile remaining, bordering on gleeful as he pried Breakdown's mouth open.

"That's it. No need to be shy, Breakdown." Knock Out rested his forehead against Breakdown's. "Not with me." His hand finished its work, one fingertip reaching in to gently stroke along his glossa before withdrawing.

Tilting his head back once more, Knock Out's optics brightened as he gazed at Breakdown's open mouth, glossa flicking out to lick his lips. "I want to taste you."

Knock Out descended on him, mouth covering Breakdown's. Glossa slipping easily, eagerly inside. Sweeping the inside of Breakdown's mouth, memorizing texture, luxuriating in his lover's unique taste as he teased Breakdown's glossa with his own.

Pulling away, Knock Out pinned Breakdown with a heated gaze. Keeping optic contact he leaned in just enough to brush his lips teasingly against Breakdown's. "You taste so good."

Knock Out kissed him again, quickly, loosely. Murmuring lowly against Breakdown's mouth. "Better than energon, better than high grade. So much sweeter."

He dipped in for another kiss, slowly this time. Moaning loudly as he indulged in that flavor that was all Breakdown, drinking him in.

Lifting his helm, Knock Out's lips curled into a sultry smile. "Makes me wonder what other flavors you consist of." His hands slid suggestively over blue chest plating. "Let's find out, shall we?"

That dark red helm dipped then Breakdown felt the press of lips against his plating, leaving a trail of kisses that followed the path of exploring hands. Knock Out would pause, here and there, to lick along a seam or nibble the edge of some new found sensitive plating. He'd seek then thrill at any little reaction he earned from Breakdown; the increased speed of internal cooling fans, the sudden hitch of an intake, a twitch, the way Breakdown's fingers would curl into the berth's padding. Knock Out seemed to take each one as encouragement, as if Breakdown himself were telling Knock Out to keep going.

Knock Out's fingers picked their way over the broad abdomen. Their sharp thin tips sliding easily under plating to twist wires and tease senor nodes. Sliding ever lower till his hand stroked over Breakdown's interface panel. Fingertips tracing lightly, teasingly playful, along the panel's outline. He paused, gently pressing his cheek against Breakdown's pelvic plating, his hand caressing over the swell of a hip.

Knock Out smiled at the heat, the fast whirl of cooling fans, the labored intakes, the way Breakdown had moved into his touch or would grip the padding beneath him in pleasure. They were all signs of Breakdown's arousal. Breakdown wanted him, needed him. And Knock Out would not deny him. He turned his head and kissed the heated surface of Breakdown's interface panel.

Breakdown's plating crawled with each touch. The press of lips, the flick of Knock Out's glossa sending out unwanted twinges of pleasure. He struggled, physically at first, being able to do little more than twitch or curl his fingers into the padding beneath him. He struggled mentally, trying to calm his body, fight its natural reaction to all of Knock Out's stimulation.

He failed.

He failed with every try. His intakes hitching with every unforeseeable surge of pleasure from the warm lick of a glossa or teasing nibble of dentea. His cooling fans working harder to battle the ever rising heat of electricity singing through his sensor net.

It disgusted him.

It disgusted him and it was humiliating. Humiliating he couldn't control his own body, his reactions. Humiliating that for all his strength and power and size he could do nothing to help himself. The feeling of humiliation gave way to anger. Anger at himself. Angry that his confidence in his own attributes had played into his down fall, had ultimately blinded him. He had honestly believed himself above danger, above ever being a target, above being...a victim. That was something smaller, weaker mechs had to worry about. Not him, he was suppose to be safe.

But Knock Out had taken that. Taken his sense of safety, removed from him his power over self, drained his strength and left him...helpless. Helpless on his back, unable to so much as vocalize a protest. He was Knock Out's. Knock Out's to do with as he pleased.

And, to a point, it almost felt...deserved. That he had brought this on himself. After all, he didn't really know Knock Out. Before tonight he hadn't even known Knock Out was a medic. He didn't even know if that was true. Or if anything Knock Out had ever said was true. Not that Knock Out had said much about himself, always keeping their conversations focused on Breakdown. It made sense now.

He had made everything so easy for Knock Out. So easy. Swallowing the bait without any coaxing, walking with blind trust right into the trap. He had followed Knock Out here willingly. Drank what was given to him without question.

He stared at the ceiling. Never before in his life had he felt so stupid.

The dance of fingertips along his interface panel ripped him from his self loathing. The press of Knock Out's cheek against his pelvic plating had panic bubbling up in him. No. No, no, no. Too close. Knock Out was too close. Not this...please, not this. Not that it wasn't the foreseeable conclusion. He had guessed...no, he knew this was where everything was leading to. But that didn't make it any easier to take.

Lips pressed against his interface panel followed by a long lascivious lick. He wanted to grab Knock Out and throw him across the room even as his sensor net tingled with pleasure. But he couldn't. He could only stare at the ceiling and that knowledge ate at his mind. He could feel Knock Out licked around the panel's edges, a slim hand caressing up and down Breakdown's thigh.

Knock Out continued to tease the edge of Breakdown's interface panel, his hand caressing up the expanse of a powerful thigh, his other hand braced against Breakdown's hip. He brought his hand back, tracing over the interface panel's edges, searching for the manual release. Teasing was all well and good, enjoyable foreplay, but too much could be cruel. And if the heat building behind the panel was any indication, Breakdown was ready for more.

His fingers found the tiny catch, pressing it in, watching the panel slide aside as he sat back on his knees between Breakdown's legs. With a hungry gaze, he watched. But this wasn't all about the physical, above all, he felt honored Breakdown had chosen him to share in such intimacy. Chose him as his lover.

No...no, what was between them was more than that. He was more than a lover. They were more than lovers. He was more like Breakdown's...spark mate. His bonded. Yes, because they would be bonded...in time. Not right now, no. It was too soon for that. Breakdown was still broken, he needed fixing. Like a virus needs the right coding to be neutralize, Breakdown needs the right...corrections. And love. And affection. Lots and lots of love and affection. He needed to be shown he was beautiful and desired and that Knock Out loved him more than anything else.

Breakdown's blunt fingers clutched weakly at the padding beneath him. Make it stop. Anything….he'd give anything for an interruption. Knock Out claimed to be a medic…..why couldn't there be some medical emergency? Why couldn't someone call and need him? Primus…..please…something…anything…please, make him stop.

But his silent pleas went unnoticed, unanswered, and he choked on his intake as Knock Out's mouth moved, glossa licking firmly, sending waves of undiluted pleasure through his senor net. He was tempted to squeeze his optics close. But it wouldn't help. Because it didn't matter if his optics were open or closed, he was going to feel everything either way.

* * *

><p>And sadly, my friends, that's all I can post here.<p>

If you want to read the full, uncensored version please go to my LJ page. You can find that link in my profile, since I can't post a link here. If you have any troubles finding it, just send me an IM and I'll get right back to you. :)

Just remove the spaces.

As always, reading and reviewing are most loved! :)


End file.
